Pale Fingers
by The Gone Angel
Summary: Grace thought they were just imaginary friends, but no, they were real ghosts. Ian and Cat, used to be Kabras before Sarah and Jack Cahill killed them at Grace's mansion a hundred years ago. So Amy, age ten, and Dan, age seven, meet the ghosts of Ian and Cat Kabra. AU story, before the clue hunt.


**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 Clues. A horror and humor story! Yes! :D Lalala**

* * *

**Pale Fingers**

Amy smiled at Grace, her jade eyes twinkling. Grace smiled back, her wrinkly hands caressing Amy's forehead. "Goodnight, Amy," whispered Grace, tucking the silky, velvet blankets over Amy, and creeping out of the room, turning off her light and the hall lights.

_Was that a tint of worry in Grace's voice? _thought Amy, half sleeping. Then a flicker of light lit her room. A handsome boy leaned down, his eyes narrowed, and he said in a faint whisper, barely even soft. Harsh, it was harsh._  
_

"Sarah Cahill," he purred, holding a knife in his glowing hands. A screech came from her mouth, different than anything she'd ever screeched, and barely she ever did that.

"I-I-I'm Amy Cahill," she stuttered nervously, holding a pillow in front of her face.

The boy gave her a roll of his eyes, and took her hand with his glowing hand. Amy blushed, peeking out from her pillow. "Now, Sarah, don't play games. You like me," he said softly.

Amy shivered, staring at the boy. "I-I-I promise, I'm n-n-not Sarah or whoever she is. I don't even remember or know you," she answered, "I'm only ten years old."

"And I'm eleven," he stated, his voice like honey. "I died in this room."

Amy squeaked in surprise as he undid the covers off her. "Come on, we have to get your brother," he hissed, with a twitch of one of his honey colored eyes. "We need to get him away from Cat Cobra."

"Um...Kabra?" Amy questioned, remembering Ian and Natalie from the reunions.

"Yes, she died in your brother's bedroom, Sarah," the boy said. "Remember your brother Jack?"

"I'm not S-S-Sarah," she claimed. "I'm A-Amy, and my brother is Dan."

The boy's mouth tilted into a smile, or a smirk. Amy couldn't tell. "Whatever you say, love."

Amy blushed, "I'm not-"

"You stutter and sound and look like her," exclaimed the boy. "Who else could you be?"

"Amy Cahill," she answered. "And never call me love!"

The boy grinned. "You act just like her too."

Amy groaned, "Can we go save Dan or something?" she paused in her steps. "What's your name?"

"Oh, I forgot," he said smirking, "Ian."

"Are y-you k-kidding?" gaped Amy.

"Just kidding, but I'm related to him," The-so-called-Ian-said.

Amy continued on, trying to ignore _Ian._

* * *

"NO!" shouted Dan. "I lost the game!" He stared angrily at his ninja game on the Wii.

"I can help," purred a girl, her outline a glowing silver, and hair was amber, with black highlights. Terrified jade green eyes met her knife. "By killing you like my brother is doing to your sister!"

Dan screamed, running around like a madman high off marshmallows. "Help, ninjas, help!" he yelled, jumping off his bed and hiding under it.

The girl grinned, spotting her prey. She slithered down on the floor, her knife still in her hand. "Die, Cahill!"

He screamed, hitting his head on the bed, and crawling out. The girl sliced through his covers on his bed. Where he used to be before.

"Stop, Kitty Cat!" howled a boy.

Dan grinned, sticking his tongue out at the girl. "Bye, Kitty Cat!"

She shrieked with anger, her hands at his throat. He choked, sputtering out the juice he was drinking earlier. The girl screamed, backing off.

"Ian! My shirt! And my beautiful face!"

"Calm down, Cat."

"Ugh! Stupid Cahills! Did you kill the girl?" asked Cat.

Ian shrugged, staring at the ground. "I didn't kill Amy, but Sarah is killed."

"Who's Amy?" asked Cat.

"Dan's the guy your killing," Ian said, pointing towards him. Amy stood behind him, fear in her eyes.

"There is Sarah, brother!" shrieked Cat. "Kill her!"

"It's Amy and Dan," Ian answered coolly.

Cat glared at Ian. "Whatever, at least Sarah and Jack are dead, those nasty Cahills."

"Sister, I figured out they lived to be old and died," Ian murmured.

"Ha! They got wrinkles!" shouted Cat. "In her face! Hahaha, Sarah with wrinkles!"

Ian glared at her. Cat glared back at him.

"Don't tell me you still love her!" Cat muttered.

"It's was only a crush, she was interesting," Ian exclaimed.

"No fashion sense and she loved books!" Cat said, pretending to choke.

Dan grinned. "That sounds just like Amy!"

Amy whacked him. "Hey!"

"Maybe you should visit sometime, Cat," Dan said. "Do you like ninjas?"

Cat smiled at him. "Yes, peasant! I've dreamed of being the first girl ninja master!"

Amy and Ian groaned.

"Chess is better," they both said, and then blushed.

They two suddenly disappeared, and Grace flicked on the lights. "What's going on?"

"Ian and Cat," Dan replied.

Grace gave him a knowingly smile. "You mean Ian and Natalie."

"No, Cat, not the annoying Natalie Cobra," Dan stuck out his tongue, and pointed a finger down his throat.

"Dan...they're Kabras too."

He spit out the rest of his juice on Amy. "What?! Oh, you must be teasing, I see."

Dan walked out of his room to find more juice. Grace smiled at Amy.

"Truth?" she asked.

"Ian and Cat. Ghosts," Amy said, remembering their pale fingers and skin.

"I see," Grace said, kissing her on the cheek. "Goodnight, dear."

Amy smiled. "Goodnight, Grace."

Then Amy heard a scream, and a howl of remorse. "NO MORE JUICY JUICE!" howled Dan from downstairs. Amy rolled her eyes, and felt Ian's hand on her shoulder.

"Siblings," she heard him murmur.

She nodded, rolling her eyes again. "Siblings."

* * *

**It isn't the real Ian! It's a different Ian that's related to Ian, okay?**

**DUN DUN DUN. Ian is Ian's great-grandfather. Or I made it be that.**

**REVIEW AND GIVE CC!**

**~Gone**


End file.
